Empezando con el pie derecho
by Vismur
Summary: La mejor forma de empezar el año. Shinkai.


_Título: Empezando con el pie derecho_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, contenido gráfico para adultos, humor y romance, hace años que no hago lemon, así que disculpen si es un poco… malo._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Nayeli Alvarez en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015._

 _Resumen: La mejor forma de empezar el año. Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **EMPEZANDO CON EL PIE DERECHO**

 **One-Shot**

Shinichi estaba muy nervioso, hoy era año nuevo, el 31 de diciembre, y sus manos temblaban de la emoción, Kaito, su amado novio, y Kaito Kid para las masas, iba a pasar el año nuevo con él.

Entenderán que Shinichi no era muy adepto a las fiestas, así que realmente no sabía que tenía que hacer, pero Kaito se había visto muy emocionado con la idea, después de todo, a diferencia de él, su novio era más adepto a las festividades.

Más romántico también, pero Shinichi estaba apostando todo su conocimiento en hacer una velada para recordar para ambos.

Eso no quitaba su nerviosismo sin embargo.

Él realmente quería ver a su novio, desde hace seis meses, sonreírle y agradeciéndole el tiempo juntos, a pesar de que no podía creer que lo había escogido.

Así que había preparado la mejor comida que conocía, limpio los lugares de interés de la mansión, y busco ropa bonita que ponerse, como dato extra, se había preparado para cualquier eventualidad, dejando accesorios en varios lugares como una posibilidad.

Cuando el reloj dio las seis, su timbre sonó, preparándose innecesariamente, fue a abrir la puerta, siendo recibido por Kaito, quien le sonreía.

\- ¡Feliz nochevieja! – dijo el mago, quien se acercó para darle un abrazo.

\- ¡Feliz nochevieja! – dijo el detective, sonriendo por lo lindo que Kaito parecía, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, siendo correspondido. – Vamos, entra, está haciendo frio – el mago rápidamente entró, quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta gruesa que estaba usando.

\- Tu casa está muy agradable – dijo su novio, claramente refiriéndose a la temperatura interior.

\- Gracias, vamos, tengo chocolate caliente – vio con diversión los ojos brillantes, mientras le seguía a la cocina, donde con emoción, se sentaba esperando su premio.

Shinichi se apresuró para darle una taza, que fue recibida con agrado, cuando terminó la taza, el mago sonrió hacia él.

\- Eres el mejor – elogio el mago, recibiendo un sonrojo.

\- Me alegro – dijo el detective, quien empezó a moverse inquieto.

Hubo un momento de silencio, no era incomodo, solo ansioso.

\- Estas demasiado nervioso – dijo Kaito con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No sé exactamente que se tiene que hacer en estas fechas – confesó el detective, la mirada del mago se suavizo.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ya encontraremos que hacer, podemos empezar a romper el hielo viendo una película o jugando ajedrez, estar contigo nunca es aburrido – dijo sonrojándose levemente.

\- Oh – el detective se recuperó, maravillado por el sonrojo – entiendo, deja preparó más chocolate, y te llevaré a la biblioteca, tengo un juego de ajedrez ahí – dijo mientras empezaba a armar una bandeja con las tazas y galletas.

El mago espero pacientemente, siguiéndolo a su espalda para cuando lo llevaba a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Kaito miraba interesado toda la habitación, siguiendo sus pasos, dejando en una mesilla la bandeja, se dirigió a un estante donde saco el ajedrez guardado.

\- Escojo blancas – dijo de inmediato el mago, mientras ayudaba a recorrer algunos sofás junto a la mesilla, para estar de frente, dejando un espacio adecuado para el ajedrez.

Después de eso, empezó la batalla más épica que había tenido con nadie en dicho juego, las piezas se movían orientadas en la personalidad de los jugadores, fue más divertido de lo que Shinichi estaba pensando, después de dos largos juegos, se dieron cuenta que eran la ocho.

\- Impresionante, debemos jugar de nuevo pronto – dijo el mago sonriente, viendo con cariño una pieza negra.

\- Si, podemos ver ahora una película si quieres – dijo el detective tomando la bandeja, sin guardar el ajedrez.

\- Eso suena bien – en las próximas dos horas estaban viendo una película de zombies… de todas las cosas que el detective estaba pensando que podía ver hoy, esto no era uno de ellas.

Sin embargo, Kaito fingía totalmente su terror para pegarse como garrapata con él, también criticaban la cantidad de cosas incoherentes con dicha película, riendo a veces por lo ridícula que estaba siendo.

Cuando dieron las diez, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa para comer los platos que había preparado Shinichi, recibiendo el elogio del mago.

Una vez terminado, Kaito propuso juegos de mesa, en la cual había en la sala 5 juegos que se estaban jugando al mismo tiempo con reglas mezcladas y nuevas que se agregaron para hacerlo desafiante, todo un reto para mentes brillantes y con buena memoria.

Perfecto para Kaito y Shinichi, quienes siempre buscaban un desafío.

El juego tardó hasta que se dieron cuenta que faltaban veinte minutos para las doce, quedando en empate, porque no pudieron terminar el quinto juego a tiempo.

\- Debemos hacer eso de nuevo – dijo con diversión el mago, mientras se sentaba en la sala de nuevo, Shinichi dio un sonido de aprobación, mientras traía unas mantas con él.

\- Podemos intentar con siete la próxima vez – dijo el detective, mientras juntaba la manta entre ambos, dándose un abrazo caliente.

\- Eso suena bien – dijo el mago disfrutando el calor que estaba recibiendo de su novio.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de su presencia, cuando el sonido de un reloj se escuchó en la lejanía.

\- Sabes, mucha gente está pidiendo sus deseos de año nuevo – murmuró el ladrón.

\- Hay tradiciones en todo el mundo – respondió el detective.

\- Lo sé, me gustaría empezar la nuestra, sin importar que tan ocupados estemos, intentemos empezar con el pie derecho cada año nuevo, busquemos siempre la oportunidad de estar juntos los días de hoy – murmuró el mago sonrojándose un poco.

\- Me parece buena idea – aceptando la promesa inherente a esas palabras, volvió a besar a su novio, quien le correspondió con gusto, se apartaron hasta que se escucharon los fuegos artificiales apagados por la lejanía.

\- Feliz año nuevo – dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

\- Feliz año nuevo – correspondió dando otro beso, saboreando la boca del otro.

Se separaron un momento, tratando de recuperar aire.

Kaito le miró con una gran sonrojo, mirándolo como su todo, volvió a besarlo, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas, tocando más cerca de lo necesario cierto lugares.

\- ¿Kaito? – preguntó con confusión el detective.

\- Esta bien – dijo el, mirando adorable, tratando de comunicar sus intenciones al mismo tiempo que evitaba su mirada, Shinichi resopló un poco divertido.

\- No tienes lógica – dijo con dulzura, porque el hombre que parecía no tener vergüenza, estaba abochornado.

El mago hizo un puchero.

Sin que le den más permiso, acostó a su novio en el sillón, mirando un momento los nervios en las manos de su novio, pero también la anticipación.

Empezó a darle un beso en la boca, suavemente, obteniendo una respuesta entusiasta, que convirtió el beso en más caliente por cada segundo que pasaba.

Se separaron cuando el aire no parecía suficiente.

El pecho del mago subía y bajaba, mientras sus ojos parecían un poco desenfocados, Shinichi dio un rápido beso en la boca, para empezar a encaminar sus besos hacia el sur.

En un primer momento solo le ocasiono cosquillas, pero empezó a buscar en todo el cuello para buscar alguna otra reacción que risas.

Su respuesta fue un suspiro cuando lamió una vena que llegaba casi a su mentón, decidiendo ser más creativo, le dio una pequeña mordida, suave, provocando un pequeño jadeo.

Quitando rápidamente la camisa que tenía puesta, descubrió el pecho delgado pero tonificado, acariciando unas pequeñas cicatrices que se veían, tratando se ignorar la rabia, y concentrados en el alivio que este hombre aun estuviera con él.

Empezó a repartir besos en el pecho, buscando los lugares donde no ocasionaría cosquillas, después de un arduo trabajo de exploración, encontró lugares donde los jadeos y suspiros de placer estaban asegurados.

Miro detenidamente los pequeños botones rosas, sabía que algunos hombres eran sensibles, pero no estaba seguro sobre Kaito, así que lo intentó con cautela, primero el derecho, probo con sus dedos primero, logrando que Kaito saltará de sorpresa, pero no disgustado, intento varias caricias, logrando algunos suspiros.

Después de un tiempo, pensó en usar su boca y su lengua, así que lo hizo, siendo recomenzado con un ligero gemido.

Luego fue al izquierdo, probando lo mismo con resultados similares, el mago también estaba entretenido acariciando su cuello, dando de vez en cuando varios pellizcos suaves que enviaban escalofríos por su espalda.

Unos minutos de jugar con el pecho, se dirigió a la zona de los pantalones, temblando un poco, pero antes de hacer eso, se quitó su camisa rápidamente, Kaito entendió la indirecta, y ambos se quitaron el resto de la ropa, la manta olvidaba a un lado, en este momento no tenían frio.

Ambos se dieron una mirada al cuerpo, disfrutando de la vista completa, entonces Kaito lo abrazo del cuello para darle un beso, tumbándolo sobre su cuerpo, rozando sus miembros, que estaban endurecidos un poco por el juego previo.

Ambos jadearon por la sensación, Shinichi intentó controlar su respiración, intentando recordar su investigación, después de todo, ninguno de los dos había hecho esto, y posiblemente no saldría del todo perfecto, así que tenía que controlarse.

Cuando se calmó un poco, sonrió hacia su novio, quien parecía tener sus propios pensamientos, mirando expectante.

\- ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? – preguntó.

\- Puedo usar mis propios dedos en mí – contestó el mago, intensificando su sonrojo.

\- Me sentiría mejor si lo hicieras – dijo el detective, tratando de recordar donde dejo las herramientas que temprano había guardado.

\- Esta bien – dijo abriendo un bote de lubricante que Shinichi estaba seguro no era de él, ¿Cuándo había…?, al parecer no era el único que había estado haciendo investigación.

El mago respiró un momento, antes de untar sus dedos y acomodarse para empezar a prepararse.

Shinichi estaba en éxtasis cuando el espectáculo empezó, Kaito estaba nervioso y se notaba en sus movimientos, empezó con un dedo, una punzada de excitación recorrió la columna vertebral del detective, desdiciendo que la próxima vez lo haría él mismo.

Espero paciente mientras el mago estaba entretenido con su entrada, suspirando en su propia incomodidad y placer.

Shinichi no podía soportar demasiado mirando, así que de vez en cuando acariciaba las piernas de Kaito o le ayudaba cuando la posición se ponía incomoda, soportando su peso.

Después de varios minutos que parecieron eternos, el mago se detuvo, volviendo acomodarse en sus cuatro extremidades.

\- Vamos a intentarlo – dijo el mago, quien respiraba con nerviosismo.

Shinichi entendió, y se acomodó primero, busco un condón que se puso de inmediato, tratando de resistir.

\- Dime si tengo que detenerme – comunicó a su novio, quien solo asintió.

Dando un respiro, empezó a entrar, tratando de ser cuidadoso, el calor que le recibió era más de lo que había imaginado.

El gemido de Kaito quien gimió un poco en el dolor casi lo detuvo, pero resistió la tentación de ver si estaba bien, para terminar el trabajo primero, cuando estuvo seguro de estar completamente dentro, acaricio la espalda repartiendo algunos besos.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó, cuando noto que Kaito se relajaba un poco.

\- Si, solo espera un poco más – pidió el mago, quien estaba controlando su respiración, Shinichi suspiró, acariciando la otra piel que estaba a su disposición para distraerse.

Empezó con los costados, y luego sus muslos, provocando unos pequeños y suaves gemidos, volvió a subir al pecho, jugueteando con lugares comprobados.

Después de un momento, bajo ligeramente, para tocar otra parte de interés, el pene de mago estaba medio duro, pero el detective empezó a acariciar con cautela, controlando su fuerza y tratando de evitar la fricción, después de unas cuantas caricias, se endureció bajo su mano, el gemido que salió de la boca de Kaito fue un bálsamo.

\- Creo, que puedes moverte – dijo con calma el mago.

Shinichi obedeció, lentamente con gran voluntad, los quejidos de Kaito no eran muy alentadores, aunque para él se sentía muy bien.

Después de un momento, Kaito empezó a buscar el contacto, un poco más rápido mientras pasaban los segundos, era imposible saber quién estaba regulando el ritmo, pero llegó un momento en que todo era sin definición y los gemidos inundaban la sala.

Shinichi se cansó un poco de la posición, actual, así que se enderezó un poco, intentando de nuevo las penetraciones, fue recompensado con un gemido y el arco de la espalda de Kaito.

\- Shinichi – gimió Kaito, y Shinichi sabía que hacer ahora.

Con la mejor precisión que pudo, golpeo el mismo lugar tantas veces como pudo, haciendo un lío del mago quien parecía no saber cómo callar, quizás tampoco quería.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Shinichi sentía que iba a venir pronto, Kaito no parecía muy lejos, pero se dirigió a masturbar de nuevo el pene del mago, para ayudarlo a terminar.

El gemido de Kaito le dio primero el aviso, antes de sentir el semen en su mano, pero una vez terminado, no se controló más, y también terminó, dejando el suyo en el condón.

Se separó para no aplastar a Kaito, quien se acostó en el sillón, tratando de recuperar aire, mirándose como una obra de arte que nunca debería llegar a ningún museo.

\- Eso fue magnifico – dijo el mago, Shinichi le cubrió de inmediato con las mantas, y así evitar que ambos de enfermaran, una vez cubiertos, se abrazaron compartiendo su calor corporal alto.

\- Te quiero – murmuró el detective embelesado, sintiendo su corazón calmándose.

\- Yo también Shinichi – dijo el mago con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la nariz, el detective decidió que le gustaría empezar cada año nuevo como esto.

FIN


End file.
